


Critique

by bananapatch



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapatch/pseuds/bananapatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis criticizes Mac's performance</p><p>A post The Gang Spies Like U.S. ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critique

**Author's Note:**

> To give credit where credit is due this was mostly inspired by this post I saw on tumblr:
> 
> http://phantomgaylord.tumblr.com/post/110780250685/ok-but-if-mac-and-dennis-are-in-the-same-room

Dennis tries to focus on anything but Mac beside him, he really does. He tries to focus on the laptop's tiny screen, on the chick with the perfect tits in the video that he'd spent hours choosing for this occasion. Tries to focus on the feeling of his own hand as he grips himself through his jeans, the friction of his languid movements along his clothed cock.

He tries not to notice Mac, the way their spread thighs are pressed together on Dee's tiny couch, his heavy breathing or the sidelong glances he keeps casting in his direction. Tries to ignore the fact that Mac has spent more time staring at him than watching the video.

He tries not to notice the fact that Mac already has his dick out, is already working it hard and fast, because if he's explained to Mac a hundred times before that there's a method to this (which he has), the words have fallen on deaf ears every time. And he's tired of having to explain it to him; if he wants to blow his load without getting the full potential impact, that's his problem.

Except that Dennis didn't spend this much time orchestrating the perfect masturbatory experience for both of them, didn't bend over backwards to get Dee out of the apartment so they could finally have some privacy, just so that Mac could paw at himself like a goddamn savage. There was a certain level of finesse involved in this, a level of artistry that Mac just couldn't seem to get the hang of.

Dennis can't let him continue like this. He thinks it's ridiculous, really, that a man Mac's age can't even jack off properly, but then Dennis figures that's what he's there for, right? Getting his friend out of jams.

And since explaining his technique to Mac clearly isn't an effective method, maybe a more hands-on approach is in order. Mac frowns as Dennis swats his hand away from his dick. Dennis can practically hear Mac's brain screaming at him that this has now officially become Too Gay, but he makes no move to stop him.

Dennis tries, he really tries, not to notice the hitch in Mac's breath as he tortuously drags a fingernail along the underside of his cock. He tries not to notice the way he bites his lip, or the low-pitched whine building in his throat. He tries to approach this as if he were simply a teacher instructing a failing student. _This is only for Mac's benefit_ , he reminds himself, as his free hand finds the fly of his jeans of its own accord and frees his aching cock.

The video is still going in the background, the tinny sound of the girl's feigned screams of pleasure traveling from the laptop's speakers and through the air around them. But Dennis no longer hears it, can no longer be bothered to care. Instead he watches Mac's breathing accelerate, stares into his half-lidded gaze as he takes him firmly, slides his fist along his length and swipes his thumb across his head with carefully practiced precision.

Dennis pretends he doesn't hear the softly moaned “Dennis,” that falls from Mac's lips. Pretends it doesn't make his heart rate increase, pretends it isn't what's spurring him on as he begins to fuck his own hand. Pretends it isn't the reason he's leaning forward now, placing kisses along Mac's jawline, sucking a mark into Mac's neck. Pretends it isn't why he's stroking him in earnest now, his hand a blur as he builds up a quick rhythm.

Dennis resists the urge to whisper “good job, baby boy,” into Mac's ear as he finally feels him spill into his hand. Tries to ignore the deep, all-consuming satisfaction that washes over him as he watches Mac come apart right before his eyes. _This is all for Mac's benefit_ , he reminds himself again as he tries to ignore the force of his own orgasm overtaking him, tries to ignore that it's the best one he's ever had.


End file.
